The Volturi Mate
by firstgreenisgold
Summary: They should never have left her alone.
1. Chapter 1

They were fools. Ever since my brothers and I lay eyes on her our curiosity and desire knew no bounds. A whisp of a woman, human no less, traveled part way around the world to save a vampire she loves. Every action she took was brave and selfless yet before us had stood a petite shy beauty who did not even speak until Jane harmed Edward. We would have her. We wished night and day since seeing her to have her loyalty and devotion. We planned and schemed. We were prepared to take action when the most wonderful and unexpected happened. They left her. The Cullens left our Isabella. Our informant called us the afternoon it happened and we wasted no time traveling to Forks, Washington.

"Look at her." Cauis spoke as they all three watched her in her room lying, curled in a ball on her bed.

"Yes, this is about enough." Aro went to the front door. His poor dear was too trusting to lock the door, but it was to his advantage. He could have broken the lock but she may have heard that, now she will be really surprised.

The three brothers entered her home and were quickly drawn to her room. Aro opened her door and her eyes went wide at the sight of them. "Isabella Swan, the last we met you were to be changed per our laws, yet I see you here as a human and without the benefit of the Cullen coven. Why is that dear girl?" She blushed at Aro's authoritative words, embarrassed by the truth.

She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, "They left me. They do not love me, they do not want me." Bella hung her head feeling very broken. Tears pooled at the edges of her vision.

"Cara mia, do not cry. We have come to fix this. Now, if I am correct your father will be coming home soon. You have an important decision to make in the next few minutes. When your father gets here, we can glamour him to believe you have gone to study abroad and will find the love of your life never to return to America. You will then return to Italy with us. Or, we can kill both of you to ensure the knowledge is not spread of our existence. I prefer the first plan and my brothers and I hope you do also." Aro reached for her hand hoping to see her memories and current thoughts, but still nothing, just like before.

"I will go with you. I have nothing to live for anyway." The girl had been so hurt that she no longer feared death. On the contrary, death would be a welcome change to this bleak existence.

"Actually dear Isabella, you will live for us now. We three shall care for you and protect you. You will always be with us and we will always be with you. We are your world now. Your thoughts, heart, love, soul, body, pleasure, power, devotion, all of it; it is ours now. Are you ready to give yourself to us?" Aro wondered as he spoke if she could fully comprehend what she was about to agree to.

"I am." She spoke quietly with her head down.

Caius was quick to correct her although gently. "You will look at us when we speak to you and when you speak to us. I do not want to just hear your words. I want to see your face." He stood over her with her chin in his hand, lifted so that he could see her face.

"Yes…" she was not sure how to address them.

"You shall address us as Master Aro" Caius pointed to Aro still holding Isabella's chin "Master Marcus" he pointed to him "and you shall call me Master Caius."

After another few moments Marcus finally spoke. "Isabella, gather some clothing and anything that is important to you. We shall be leaving shortly. Your father should be here any minute and we shall not tarry after he is glamoured." Caius abruptly dropped her face from his hand and allowed her to stand. She quickly gathered what was necessary. There was not much of her life she wished to remember and the few mementos she took fit into a small duffle bag and her clothes in a small suitcase.

Charlie was surprised to see three strange men in his home when he got there but was easily glamoured into believing their contrived story. He hugged and kissed Bella wishing her the best and he was actually quite happy to know that she would be doing something other than mourning that asshole Cullen kid. Watching her go through that had been horrible. It was like watching her die. Charlie slept peacefully that night secure in the knowledge that his daughter was finding herself and living again.

When they left the Swan home, the three brothers and Isabella got in the back of a stretch limousine, driven by Felix, and were taken to a private airstrip in Seattle. The ride was quiet. Marcus investigated the bonds present in the vehicle and was intrigued to find that the girl had one running from herself to each of the brothers and vice versa. He studied her face and recognized the flashes of emotions running across it. He could endure her turmoil no longer. The brothers had taken the seat opposite Isabella because all of them had reasons for watching her. Marcus slid across the limo and placed himself right next to Isabella and she looked up to him, unsure of his intentions. He looked down at her heart shaped face filled with sadness and his own dead heart ached to comfort her. Aro and Cauis sat silent, watching this unprecedented display of affection from Marcus. Marcus pulled her into his lap, facing him, straddling his lap. He pulled her close to him so that they were chest to chest with her legs wrapped to his side and her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck. He pushed her to nuzzle her face into his neck and he patted and stroked her back, ran his fingers through her chocolate tresses, and whispered soothing endearments into her ear. "Shhh…Shhh. You are ours now Cara mia. You will never be left alone again, you will be loved forever, and you will never be discarded. Shh….shhh." and on and on he went. Cauis and Aro were absolutely stunned. Not only because of the regard Marcus held for the girl but because of their own flare of jealousy that Marcus was the one touching her, soothing her, and gaining her trust. Aro and Cauis joined their brother in soothing Isabella. Surrounded by gentle caresses and comforting words, Isabella drifted to sleep.

"Amazing" said Aro just as they reached their private jet. "I still cannot hear anything from her mind. Even in rest she has complete control of her shield. The poor dear has been so let down with the relationships in her life. She just needs love, affection; she just needs to be wanted."

Cauis voiced what they were all thinking. "We are her family now."

She remained asleep during the boarding and most of the flight to Italy. The brothers were content to watch her and hold her. They were within one hour of their small private airport outside Volterra when Isabella woke, wrapped around Marcus and with both Aro and Cauis touching her in some fashion. Aro broke her reverie. "Cara mia, you must listen to me. We are about to arrive at your new home. You will have to obey us or we will have to punish you. It would make us look weak in front of our underlings if you are poorly behaved. You will be introduced to everyone then you will be taken to our private wing of the castle. You will stay there while you are turned and trained. You will always be with one of us and you will be educated by us on everything you need to know. Do you have any questions?" She shook her head but this was insufficient for Cauis.

"Isabella, use words when you are spoken to." He spoke firmly but with a gentle expression.

"Yes Master Cauis. Master Aro, I do not have any questions. I am grateful to have you to care for me."

Marcus smiled at her words and pulled her closer. He delighted in her receptiveness to their attentions.

They landed and were on their way to Volterra in short order. Everyone was waiting in the throne room. Their arrival had been anticipated. The whole congregation knew why the brothers had left. They were all anxious to see their new queen. Aro, Cauis, and Marcus, with Isabella wrapped around him, entered the throne room. All bowed before them.

"I am so glad that you are as eager to meet Isabella as I have been to have her home with us. Isabella, meet your new family." Aro addressed the gathered vampires.

Isabella looked up from Marcus's neck where she had her face hidden and turned to meet the eager gazes. She was surprised by the emotion that shown on the faces of the vampires present. They seemed happy, curious, intrigued, and even excited. She smiled a very shy smile and blushed deeply.

"Ah, see. She is so very sweet. Now you may not see her for a while. She will be in our constant care while she is turned and trained in our ways. Please be respectful of our privacy and save any non-necessary business for a few weeks. Now everyone have a good evening."

The assembled vampires began to exit the throne room while the three brothers and their darling headed for her new home. She was surprised at the lavish and immense library she was taken to. Marcus continued to hold her and gently brush her hair and back with his fingers. Aro and Cauis moved closer than they had been in the throne room and laid gentle touches on Isabella as well. She soon writhed and arched into their caresses. Had she been a cat she would have been purring.

"Isabella, we are so glad that you decided to return with us. We shall speak about your rules and responsibilities while we show you around this wing. The first rule is that you are not allowed to leave this wing without our permission. One of us shall always accompany you. This is for your own safety. Vampires can be cruel and we wouldn't want you hurt. Also, lover" Cauis strokes her cheek seductively "we are very jealous and I could not abide another speaking to or touching you."

Aro clears his throat, as the air has become thick with pent up lust. "Yes, Isabella rule one is very important. Now let us look around. This is the library. You are allowed to relax and indulge in any book in here at your leisure. This way" he leads all of them down a hallway leading away from the library "is the office suite" in this room were three doors that presumably went to their individual offices "here is the breakfast room" this door opened into a bright relaxing room that had a large balcony that over looked an amazing garden " at the end of the hall were two more doors and another hallway "this is the screening room" indeed it was, one entire wall was a film screen "and this room is for you. We hoped you would not reject us and so we had this room turned into an office for you. You may decorate it how you like or change its purpose to suit you. It is yours." Isabella did not know what to say. Every room she had seen in this whole place had been impeccably decorated and lavishly adorned; this room was no exception and she was so touched.

"That is so kind and thoughtful of you. I will enjoy my time spent in here and I will think of your gift when I am here. I think I should like to read and paint in here. That is if that is alright with you masters."

The title rolled off her tongue like silk and they were aroused by her sweet innocence and manners. "Of course darling" Marcus answered nuzzling her closer "We shall have paints, easels, and whatever else you may need brought here. Now let us finish our tour." Marcus turned and led them down the hallway where there were three doors. "These are our rooms Isabella and they are your rooms now too." Marcus opened doors as he spoke and walked with her in his arms "This room is Aro's, this room is Cauis's, and this room is mine. You do not have your own room because we do not wish to be parted from you. While we have separate rooms, you will find that we may share whatever bed you are in." Marcus was pleased to see her pale skin blush deeply at his blunt statement.

Cauis, ever the sensual one, took the opportunity to discover more about Isabella. "Isabella, why do you blush so deeply? Do you not wish to sleep with us?" his smirk had turned predatory.

Isabella looked up through her lashes, still blushing crimson, and replied "I have never slept with anyone before, let alone three someones. I do wish to sleep with you but it does make me nervous and a little worried" her voice got quieter "I mean what if you do not like sleeping with me?" The three brothers all shared a chuckle, but it was Aro that addressed her fears.

"Cara mia, you cannot possibly understand how drawn to you we are. Your creamy skin reflects the moonlight which is a longtime friend, your untamed tresses of the finest silk, your chocolate soul piercing eyes, your scent that sings to my senses, your precious innocence, all combined with your bravery , devotion, and loyalty, and my angel we weep. In all our thousands of years of existence there has never been another you." Aro held her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

A loud moan escaped her lips and all three vampires hissed, showing fang. "Isabella we want to turn you, to keep you, to have you as ours forever, as we will be yours forever. Are you ready?"

Still clouded by lust but eager to please her masters, "Yes, masters, make me yours."


	2. Chapter 2

They became a tangle of flesh. Clothes were ripped away. One's emotions began where the other's ended. Marcus pounded into her ass; Aro explored her weeping, clenching entrance, while Cauis delighted in procuring gasps of pleasure from their sweet girl with every pinch or bite to her nipples. Marcus and Isabella both found release and shared their ecstasy with combined screams of pleasure. Aro quickly wanted to find his release in her warm sweet body and with vampire speed removed her from Marcus's lap, stood holding her with her legs wrapped around him, and impaled her tight pussy on his straining erection. Cauis took advantage of their position to find his own release with their darling. He stood behind her and let Aro's lifting of her up and down do most of the work for him as he entered Isabella's stretched rear entrance and tugged at her already aroused nipples. It was a circle of pleasure and they all reached euphoria hastily. At the precipice of her shining moment Cauis whispered in her ear "Our's always, Isabella." Then the three brothers all bit; Aro at her heart, Marcus at her left wrist, and Cauis at her jugular. They took her innocence, they took her body, they took her broken heart, and then they took her blood. They fed more than they should but each poured their immortal venom into her and forced their ancient blood down her throat, sharing their own magic with her. She would be theirs more than any ever had before or ever would.

The brothers took turns watching over her during the change. Her change would become legendary. Always before the change had incited screams and thrashing due to the burning and pain. Isabella was silent and still throughout the entire process, never crying out once. The brothers gathered close to her as the imminent end of her change approached. Her heart rate skyrocketed then faltered, then finally stopped abruptly. The brothers waited silently. Isabella's eyes flew open and she was standing before she realized she had even moved. She looked around at the three surrounding her and purred "masters", her eyes glazing over with lust upon her closer inspection of them. The brothers approached her, even more drawn to her than when she was human. The change had added inches, fullness, and shine to her chocolate hair. Her eyes were piercing amber. Her body had matured, smoothing some areas while filling out others. She was surrounded by them. They all sniffed and nuzzled against her, stroked her, pet her, and nibbled at her delicious curves. A loud knock interrupted their reintroduction. Aro responded rather sharply "What is it?"

Felix stuttered on the other side of the door "Majesty, we….we…thought a gift for …for…Isabella would be appreciated. I believe you will approve."

Aro strode across the room and threw open the door. Felix's eyes went wide when he took in the scene before him. The loveliest creature he had ever seen stood between Cauis and Marcus, naked, accepting and responding to their ministrations. Each brother nibbled at one side of her neck while one pinched and pulled at her beautiful chest and the other spread her legs to tease her already drenched folds. Aro growled at Felix's wandering gaze, rapidly snapping his attention back to Aro. Felix could not speak and so just shoved forward a frightened but sweet smelling human girl. Understanding lit Aro's eyes and he smiled at Felix. "Good thinking Felix. You may tell your cohorts that the gift is appreciated." Aro grabbed the girl and pulled her into the room then slammed the door shut. He dragged her toward his family. "I believe that your extended family has made a welcoming dinner for you darling." The brothers smiled cruelly while Isabella stared at the girl.

Isabella smelled her rich sweet blood and her amber eyes flashed golden. Marcus and Cauis still flanked her which prevented her from striking out at the human girl. Isabella turned her pleading eyes up to Cauis, whose chest she was stilled pulled tightly to, "Master Cauis please. I am so hungry Master." The words came out dripping with sexual tension and desire, sending light jolts of electricity through her lovers.

"Oh Isabella! You have developed such a naughty voice" Cauis spoke in a low voice "What shall we do with you my sweet naughty darling?"

"Master Cauis," moan "I think you should" sigh and moan "let me eat the girl." Whimpering and moaning "I think I can only be good after" loud gasp "I eat." She replied while rubbing her body against his groin and chest.

The three brothers roared with laughter, she is a genuine delight. Marcus leaned into her neck and licked at her ear before whispering into it "After you eat the girl, my darling, we shall have to punish you though for seducing us into your dinner. Yes, I believe we shall have to spank our naughty girl for using her plethora of charms on us." His breath was heavy and spine tingling. He nibbled at her ear lobe before releasing her and nudging toward her first meal as a vampire.

They had worried she may resist their diet due to her interaction with the Cullen's or that she may be an uncontrollable newborn but they were impressed with her control and skill in taking down her prey. She used her speed instinctively to approach the girl from behind. Isabella grabbed her hair at the same time she kicked the back of the girl's knees; bringing the girl to kneeling, with her neck held to the side, in front of Isabella. Isabella wasted no time tasting her gift. She drained the girl without spilling one drop of blood; Isabella lifted her gaze to her masters licking the last drops of blissful liquid from her lips.

Their increasing desire bubbled over at the site of her flushed from her hunt with blood still on her precious lips. They swiftly surrounded her. Aro wrapped one arm around her waist and laced his other hand into her luscious locks, then pulled her into the most arousing kiss she had yet experienced. She and Aro's fangs nicked each others tongues and the taste of their combined blood only heightened their arousal. Marcus cleared his throat "I believe it is time for Isabella's punishment." Aro pulled back from her lips and she whimpered in loss.

She let her body go limp and kneeled, head bowed on the floor. "Please Masters do not punish me. All that I am is yours. It is proof that I cannot help but pant and drip with need at the sight of you."

Cauis pulled her from her knees and led her to Marcus. "Darling Isabella, of course you are ours and we are pleased that we make you so very wet. However, you must learn to control your newborn desires. You can not just eat whomever, whenever, and you may not show anyone other than the three of us your sensual side. It is for us only. If another became aroused because of your sensuality I may have to kill him. We can't have that kitten. You must learn to tone it down." He stroked her cheek and let his hand glide down her side and brush her taught nipple. Then Cauis turned her to face Marcus's lap. "Darling, one of your primary duties is to bring us pleasure. Therefore, even your punishments will bring us pleasure. You are going to bend over Marcus's lap. Aro's is going to allow you to pleasure him while Marcus and I spank your naughty ass. Then Marcus and I will both pound into your red swollen behind. Now bend over Isabella."

The innocent vixen blushed but complied. Her newly heightened senses were raging from the onslaught of stimuli or perhaps dying in the throws of passion made her a more passionate vampire. Marcus held her hands behind her back, her chest was forced forward as she held her head up to accept Aro and her beautiful ass was forced up to bend over Marcus's tall knee. She jolted at the first strike of Caius's bare hand and whimpered. Her cries were muffled by Aro's relentless probing but her cries soon turned to moans. Aro could not hold back his pleasure through her moans and released deep into her throat. Caius and Marcus swiftly had her mounted between them on the large bed and took her from both entrances. She screamed her pleasure between them then sunk her teeth into Caius as they all found their release.

Caius had never shared his blood with anyone. He had changed others but never given of himself other than venom and blood during creation. The brothers were attempting a tighter bond by having given Isabella their blood during her change. He had never been bitten in the throws of passion. Isabella did not know that it was not appropriate behavior to drink from each other.

After the four had calmed down and were sated laying together, Caius spoke. "Lovely Isabella, how shall I punish you for taking without asking? Blood is precious, vampire blood especially so. I covet my blood greatly."

"Please Master Caius, do not be angry. I was so thirsty. That girl only temporarily filled me. Your blood called to me, all of you, my masters. You smell so sweet. I want to lick and bite all three of you." Her fangs descended abruptly. Isabella hid her face as well as her need and shame.

The three brothers stared at each other across the sheets contemplating her words. Aro finally spoke "Could it be that our attempt to create a stronger bond has created a stronger bloodlust? Perhaps only our blood will fill her since it flows through her?" Their conversation continued all the while Isabella felt she had done something bad.

Marcus noticed her silent tears and pulled her into his lap. "Sweet darling, you will not be punished for taking what you needed in that moment or for sharing your passion with us. If our blood is what you need then you shall have it."

The possessive controlling side of Caius seemed to purr with satisfaction at the thought that she could only get what she needed from him and that no others would have any reason to ever touch her. "Yes, Isabella, we will give you all that you need."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the ensuing months Isabella built a strong bond with each of her masters. She seemed to offer just what each man needed at just the right moment. Marcus more often then not needed someone to love and dote on, Aro enjoyed Isabella's company and unique views, Caius loved her submission. The three brothers took time each day to train Isabella. While her purpose was to pleasure them they knew that she needed to learn the ways of vampires as well as the Volturi.

It was during a training session that they discovered some of her powers. "She is shielding me. Isabella, are you blocking Jane's attack on me?" Aro asked amazed.

"I am sorry master. I know you did not tell me to shield you but I could not watch her attack you again." Isabella lowered her head.

"Isabella, look at me. You are not in trouble, that is what these training sessions are for; discovering your talents. We have been concentrating on your physical abilities and shielding yourself. I had not thought to ask you to try and expand it or do other things with your shield. Do you think you could do more with it?"

Isabella's eyes glazed over as she tested her shield. She found that it was elastic and that she could push it out from herself and could center it around others as well. "Yes master Aro. I believe I can shield a large group nearby or a small group some distance away."

"Interesting. Your shield blocks mental attacks but do you think you can block a physical attack with it?"

"I will try master."

"Good. Demetri, try to pin Isabella."

Demetri stalked forward but Isabella's face did not waver from her blank unconcerned look. She belonged to the masters and feared no one but them. Demetri lunged at her thinking that she was not prepared since she had not moved since he began his approach. He fell to the ground about two feet from Isabella.

"Shit, it is like an iron wall. I couldn't see it but it stopped me none the less." Demetri bit out.

"Wonderful! Isabella, we are going to try a few different things. First we are all going to attack you. I want you to see if you can block all our attacks. Then Demetri and I will try to attack while Jane uses her talent on you; see if you can block both physical and mental attacks at the same time. If you are successful then we will try you shielding multiple people from multiple attacks. I realize that this is new but you must understand your strengths and limits."

Jane, Demetri, and Aro all lunged at Isabella giving her no time to prepare for their attacks. All three were thrown into the barrier Isabella had created. Jane, frustrated by Isabella's success turned her power on Isabella but failed. Jane turned on Aro to see what Isabella would do when her precious master was at risk.

Isabella screamed "Nooo!" and flung her hand out. Jane was surrounded by a barrier that apparently caused her power to rebound back on her because she lay within the barrier on the ground screaming. Aro and Demetri were momentarily stunned by the turn of events.

Aro finally spoke as Jane's screams ended. Jane tried to attack Isabella but was still trapped in the barrier Isabella created. "Absolutely fascinating! Isabella no one has ever been able to turn someone's talents against them. You are more talented and powerful than any of us could have imagined. That is enough for today. We shall have to find Marcus and Caius and tell them this exciting news. Come along dear but do let Jane out of that bubble she will not attempt to attack you again. She should be quite glad. She attacked me without my consent and had she succeeded we would be on our way to her trial. But you stopped her and everything is fine."

Isabella fell into step behind her master and released her hold on Jane just as she was leaving the training room. It took only a few minutes to locate her other masters. They were in Marcus's library having a very heated discussion about social welfare and taxation. Marcus with his big heart had grand ideas and Caius could not fathom why the governments around the world had not embraced a policy requiring the beheading of the world's poor, or at the very least the draining of said people. The two brothers looked to Aro and Isabella when they entered. Their looks of irritation could not be disguised.

Isabella rushed to hug Marcus and kiss his cheek, as this is his preferred greeting. She then walked slowly to Caius and knelt by his feet waiting for his customary pat or kiss to the top of her head. He would caress her mahogany locks and speak softly to her. Aro would usually greet her before she could approach him as he always expressed his excitement outwardly.

"Brothers we have much reason to celebrate. Our dear Isabella has done remarkably well in her physical combat training and today we discovered that she is a very strong shield. She can protect herself as well as others from both physical and mental attacks and even both at the same time. Most amazing was her ability to turn a mental attack against an aggressor by surrounding them with her shield forcing the attack to reflect back on its caster. It was quite amazing. Jane without permission, purely out of jealousy and frustration, attacked me to upset Isabella since Jane could not reach her, but our sweet darling reacted out of instinct to stop her. Jane fell to her own power; a sight never witnessed." Aro was grinning widely and practically bouncing with his excitement over the events. Caius pulled her head back, by a fist full of hair, to look up at him and then kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Isabella, you have pleased me greatly. How shall I reward my sweet kitten?" Caius purred in her ear. Isabella moaned in response to his attentions.

Aro cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Well I think we should celebrate. I want to make Isabella ours, not just by blood but by oath and name as well."

"What do you mean brother?" Marcus asked curiously. Caius just kept hold of Isabella's hair and kissed her again more urgently.

"I mean I think we should pledge ourselves publicly to her and make her our queen." Aro spoke.

"But the wives?" Caius looked up, glaring at Aro, with his fist still in Isabella's beautiful hair.

"Let's kill them." Aro said as if it were the most rational and reasonable explanation.

The three brothers exchanged looks for a minute, each pondering the reasons and ramifications. Being as they are the sole monarchy the outlook was good in their favor. Realization and understanding was reached between them silently, and then they turned their hungry eyes to their sweet Isabella and advanced on her as one.


	4. Chapter 4

Laying in a pile, the sated vampires, continued to pet and purr; nuzzle and growl; nip and tease. The four were very content and reluctant to leave the peace and pleasure of their sanctum. Aro voiced their concerns first.

"I know that we are all as happy as we can possibly be at this moment but I believe we should carry out our plan without anymore preamble. I know that you both agreed but since I became resolved about this issue I feel driven to see it through quickly."

"You are right brother. Let us call the wives for a special meeting. We will kill them then schedule the ball celebrating the coronation of our Isabella." Caius spoke while still fondling the sweet bounty of Isabella's body.

"How do you feel about all of this Isabella? How do you feel about us murdering our wives and making you our queen?" Marcus asked while lifting Isabella's chin.

Isabella looked in Marcus's eyes for a few moments before responding. "I wish for my masters to be happy. If freeing themselves of previous bonds and forging new ones will please my masters and bring me closer to them; how could I not feel overjoyed, loved, even blessed? My masters are very wise and I am sure they make wise choices. My faith lay with them."

The three brother's hearts grew with the conviction of their sweet angel's words. She was a blessing to them and it is they that should be thanking some divine being, they felt.

Caius's chest rumbled with something between a roar and a laugh. All eyes turned to him. "I believe my sweet kitten might like to help us dispose of our wives. Do you Isabella? Do you want to take what is yours by force? Do you want to kill that which stands between us?" Isabella's gaze was locked with Caius's. The room was becoming more charged with the increasing tension between them. Marcus and Aro remained in the pile, spectators to what was happening. Caius grabbed a fist of Isabella's hair and kissed her hard and passionately. They pulled away from each other panting and resuming their staring match. "Who do I belong to Isabella? Am I Athenodora's? Am I…." Caius did not get the opportunity to finish his taunt. Isabella leapt at him with incredible speed and sunk her teeth into his neck with her dainty hands fisted in his blond mane.

She lifted her bloody visage from Caius's neck, "Mine! You are mine!" She eagerly leaned to kiss him and was met with his willing lips. Caius had been turned on by her possessive display. The two were quickly entangled. Marcus and Aro allowed them to act on their passions for a time but were soon overwhelmed by their own desires and joined in their game of dominance and pleasure.

Hours later their desires sated; the four emerged from their nest filled with anticipation. They made their way to the throne room. Aro sent instructions for their elite guard and sent Heidi to fetch the wives; they were moved to a different wing of the castle when they began plotting to fetch Isabella from Forks. Marcus ordered the gilt throne in the museum on the main floor be brought to the throne room.

Within an hour all of their guard as well as their wives had gathered in the throne room. The wives stood at the front of the gathered vampires. They had yet to be invited onto the dais to stand beside their husbands; you could tell that they were irritated. Everyone present kept glancing at the golden throne that had been added to the three that had stood alone since the beginning.

"We have called you here today for some very interesting news. You all have met our dear Isabella. Many of you have already heard of Isabella's wonderful talents and gifts. I do not believe my wife and sister have had the pleasure." Sulpicia, and Athenodora looked at Aro quizzically. "Dear Isabella, please show these ladies what you have learned."

Isabella grinned wickedly at her master and did as he bid her. She had been very happy with her masters but there was a pit of anguish, of hate in her core that twisted and whirled inside her. Her happiness overwhelmed her desire to inspect or release this angry ball of energy she housed. But today, right now, she caressed the warmth of that anger and allowed the power it held to fill her. Expanding and contracting her shield had revealed this power source to her but she had yet to test it. Aro had thought she would surround them with her shield to hold them in place then slay them but she had other ideas.

A red haze formed around the wives and rose to surround and cover them. When they were completely surround by the red haze and gasps from those witnessing this event; the haze became electrically charged and the wives were shocked before they burst into smoke and ash from the intensity of Isabella's lightening attack.

Isabella stood grinning maniacally between Aro and Caius, her eyes shining a bright red and her head held high. The three brothers looked at her with a mix of lust, pride, and fear. She possesses a power they have never before witnessed and she was theirs but she could use it on them someday.

Isabella seemed to sense the change in the atmosphere. Anticipation and bloodlust had turned to awe and silence. "I am sorry if I have shocked everyone. I was overly eager to please my masters. Please forgive my overzealousness."

"Isn't she a treat?" Aro exclaimed and took Isabella's face in his hands. He peppered soft kisses across her forehead then turned his attention back to the astounded guard.

"It is my will and the will of my brothers to share Isabella as our queen. We shall celebrate her coronation in one month. In the mean time prepare for a number of guests with accommodations, as well as increased security for ourselves and our guests. Also, you are invited to watch your future queen practice her many talents in the gymnasium in the afternoons. Isabella is powerful all on her own but make no mistake she is ours and any disrespect to our mate will result in harsh punishment." Aro somehow breezed through his speech with a smile the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving Bella has proven to be the hardest thing I have ever done. I told her I did not love her, that I did not want to be with her, that I would never change her and then I left. Every three minutes of every hour since then I have fought to remain here in Alaska. The Denali's are nice it is just hard to enjoy their company when I am obsessed with the loss of my darling.

It occurred to me more than once, that leaving her was a terrible idea. I mean what if she tripped and died. It seems impossible but she _is_ eerily clumsy. Then Alice received a vision. She saw Charlie smiling telling his deputy that Bella accepted a scholarship over seas to study abroad. He was telling the man how excited he was for her and how perfect the timing was because she had been moping over that Cullen kid. It does not make me feel well to think of her being sad but it confirms her love for me that my absence had such an affect. I am sure she will enjoy traveling through Europe. I pray that she manages to stay alive. I am sure after a few months she will forget all about me when there are such grandiose opportunities abroad.

We all went our separate ways after the 'break-up'. Emmett and Rosalie traveled the North Eastern United States, Jasper visited friends in the South, Esme and Carlisle retreated to her island for a time, and Alice and I nested with the Denali Clan in Alaska. A year had come and gone when we all finally felt the pull to reunite with each other.

We had not yet settled into a new life in Seattle together when the invitation arrived. We were all invited to the coronation of the new Volturi queen. To say we were confused and shocked would be an understatement. Our knowledge indicated the three kings were still married and none of us have heard of any one new or old gaining their attention. Carlisle felt our presence was required and made arrangements for our whole family to attend. I am not eager to return to a place that holds such sad memories but I am glad that no one I care about will be in danger this time.

Marcus lay with Isabella. The pair snuggled together enjoying the comfort of each others bodies and the delight of each others company. The two had developed the cozy habit of retiring naked to bed after a feast, though they had no need of sleep. The close contact and the intimacy they share are treasured by them both. They spent hours exploring each others bodies and exchanging tales of their pasts, hopes for their futures, and making immediate plans. On occasion Aro or Caius joined them.

Tonight the pair was tangled together as they usually were at this hour when they were joined by both Aro and Caius. The look on Caius's face told Isabella and Marcus that their pleasant time was nearing an end. Aro's grin gave nothing away, it never did.

Isabella slid from her perch atop Marcus to bury herself deep into Marcus's side, as if to hide herself from the worries to come. Marcus pulled her close to him and rubbed his strong hand down her side giving Aro a glare for ruining their time together and frightening Isabella. "Well brother, it is obvious you have something unpleasant to share with us, so please just get it over with. Your reluctance to speak only stresses Isabella further."

"I am sorry to intrude on your time and even sorrier to worry you dear Isabella. I had thought to approach the subject gently. That is an impossibility I see. Alright then, I have been receiving RSVP's for the coronation and I received one for seven from the Cullen family today."

The words hung thick in the air. Marcus growled and squeezed Isabella tighter. She had her face buried in his side and seemed terrified. Caius quickly divested himself of his clothing and climbed in behind Isabella. Aro paced back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"Shh, shh, mio amore. You have nothing to be frightened of. You are ours. You are our queen. No harm shall come to you. You are above all others." Caius spoke to her in soft whispers as he petted her and placed feathery kisses across her shoulders, back and down her smooth curvy side. Soon her shivers and whimpers of fright and stress turned to trembles and moans of delight.

Aro watched, riveted, as his brothers turned Isabella onto her back. She lay on display for him while Marcus and Caius feasted on her body. Their hands roamed pulling, pinching, and teasing her hardened nipples; spreading her legs and caging her wrists; stroking her thighs and flicking her clit; sliding deft fingers down and into her slick beautiful opening. Aro could take no more. He ripped the fabric constraining him and shoved his brother from his destination. Aro could afford no hesitations and speared her with his throbbing cock. Pleasure rippled through his being with the first thrust and the intensity only grew. Marcus and Caius would not be denied this passion and joined where they could.

Hours later the four lay in the same bed. They were a pile of naked flesh. They were sated and content. Their joining had been filled with emotion and furious, but all was understood in the end. No words were needed it is as if the actions said everything. Carlisle is too good a friend to look over or deny an invitation to his family, yes it will be uncomfortable, yes Edward sucks, yes they want to kill him, Isabella is a queen though and should not be intimidated by the prick. This is what their exchange conveyed.


End file.
